


The Final Intermission

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: ARGT AU, Death, Dreams, Grief/Mourning, Nightmares, Revenge, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: One last look into the lives of those below, before the curtain close.
Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910182
Kudos: 12





	1. I Remember What Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> One refusing to rest, one refusing to leave.

_Bendy ran and ran, his lungs crying for air. His throat was raw from screaming. Tears blurring his vision, legs threatening to buckle under him. He couldn’t fall! He’d die! Bendy stumbled only for the floor to be yanked from under him. Pain streaming up his spine, hoisted up by his tail. A crooked grin and mismatched eyes meeting his own constricted in fear._

_Diamond holding his well-earned prize, greed gleaming in his eyes. “_ **_Well, well, well…look what we have here._ ** _” He smiled bearing his teeth. Bendy tried to cough up some lame excuse to escape, hit the fiend but his words failed him. Diamond leaned in slowly, looking amused. “_ **_You ruined my Felix. You ruined my life…Did you know that Bendy? That you ruined my life? No? Well, just thought I’d say it._ ** _” He began walking down the hall, sharply dragging the demonic teen by his tail. “_ **_Clear the air, you know._ ** _”_

_“_ ** _I need more supplies now._** _” The cup man lamented. “_ ** _Gather more thick ink, more spare parts, more hearts,_** _” His face twisted, “_ ** _you can help me with that last one, actually._ ** _” Bendy swore his blood froze and began fighting for freedom with newfound vigor. His capture laughing as though it were the funniest thing he’d seen in years. For all he knew, it was…or his sense of humor was just that twisted._

_“No. No no no no no no!” He sobbed hoarsely, clawing at the decaying boards. Diamond dragged him along as though he weighed nothing. “NO! Let me go! LET ME GO!!” The ceramic maniac paying him no mind, calmly yanking his catch into the depths of level seven. Bendy’s world spun around as he was thrown to the floor, ears blaring like sirens. He dazedly was rolled over, arms pinned by a heavy boot._

_Steel glistening sharply in the dim darkness. The youth’s mind barely having enough time to catch up._

_“_ **_I’d say it’s not personal…but…_ ** _” Diamond giggled madly, twirling his tool idly in his hands, “_ **_It definitely is. Karma’s a witch, huh Bendy?_ ** _”_

_“P-p-p-please…” Bendy begged, struggling with what little strength he had left. A smirk danced on the murderer’s features. He adjusted the axe in his hands._

_“_ **_I’m a nice guy, so I’ll make it quick._ ** _” He winked, taking aim. “_ **_So try ta stay still…_ ** _”_

_Bendy screamed as the metal kissed his fur._

-

And he woke with a scream, _again!_

Sleep came fitfully every night to Bendy since…the _incident_. Every time the darkness lured him under, he either saw Felix collapsing from the final blow, he never remembered if it was him or Alice. It didn’t matter. He died. The demon swore he could still see the ink melting, as the ferocious feline vanished into little more than a stain on the floor. His throat still hurt from his cries of denial…gloves still stained…

If it wasn’t Felix, it was that monster Diamond. He…Bendy couldn’t call him by name. Refused to acknowledge who he once was. These dreams were usually about the gambler’s demise. If not his death, then if he somehow survived. Not like an injury like that was recoverable.

The scene replaying in the teen’s mind. As the cup man lurched forward from his own brother’s blade cutting the strings of life. Shock dancing across his face, quickly accompanied by denial and desperation in a tango. The mixture of ink and blood painting the floor, spilling and splashing. The demonic youth had been unfortunate enough to see the light leave the mad toon’s eyes. Hear his final words rattling through his mind.

_‘_ **_You can’t kill me, not in a way that matters._ ** _’_

Bendy awoke with a shudder, words echoing through his mind. He noticed his captor’s absent, out looking for supplies… _again_. He rolled over, spying Alice soundly asleep on the cot their cell provided. Spade apologized profusely for them not having another cot in the cell. He gave them a plethora of folded blankets to make a mock one and made sure they were never hungry. How he had so much starfallen soup was beyond Bendy. They even had their own private restroom…in their cell.

Despite his differences from his ceramic counterpart, Spade painfully reminded Bendy of Mugman. Pain striking the teen’s heart every time he or Alice tried to talk to him. Every time the look-a-like constantly denied knowing them felt like a plunging knife. 

Bendy could see the toll it was taking on Alice. The angel mostly just slept nowadays. She gave up on asking about it, trying to see if he remembered them. Making him remember. He clearly didn’t, no matter how much she hoped he did.

Spade didn’t seem to mind, one way or another. Just sorry he wasn’t who they thought he was.

The cup man was always open to talking though. Listening eagerly to what they knew about ‘Mugman’…so long as they never mentioned he was Mugs. He liked hearing their ‘stories of the outside’. Even things as mundane as Alice telling him about flowers, or a day at the shop with Betty. Any time he or Alice tried to bring up Diamond, Maria quickly shut the conversation down. Threatening them with her spear or pulling Spade away, an uncomfortable silence ensuing for days.

_‘Diamond,’ Alice said carefully biting her lip, ‘he was your brother.’ She confessed softly. Biting her lip harder to stop sobs from breaking out. Fighting back any forming tears. Spade stared blankly at her before laughing merrily. Her face fell in horror, a stray tear or two escaping._

_‘I don’t have any family.’ He stated, wiping away a tear from his eye. ‘Down here, you only have what you make.’ He chirped cheerfully, as Maria locked a deadly gaze on the angel. Slowly reaching for her spear by her feet, preparing to scare her into submission._

_‘Before the ink.’ Alice insisted desperately. ‘Before you were here!’ She practically begged. Spade looked at her like a parent would a silly baby._

_‘Before?’ He smiled sympathetically at her. ‘There is no ‘before’. We emerge from the dark puddles, exist, and eventually fall. It’s a never ending cycle of rebirth and death. However,’ His eyes held a hopeful gleam, ‘some can exist longer than others if they're smart and careful. Rumors once drifted about a thing called ‘freedom’…a place outside…the ‘Surface’, it’s called. I’d like to see it one day, if I last that long.’ Bendy was shocked by how resigned he sounded. Like nothing he said was wrong, even messed up. Alice lowered her head, laying back down in the cot._

_‘Forget I said anything.’ She whispered, facing the wall. Spade shrugged her off, not picking up her distress. Maria eyed them sadly, letting her spear slip out her fingers back to the floor. She looked sorry but remained seated. That was the last time Alice tried to break through._

Bendy felt like the mechanical mer knew more than she was telling…if she could talk. Spade had explained politely that Maria was unable to talk, for some reason. He somehow understood her, but they couldn’t. Spade never explained how, so Bendy decided to drop it. He didn’t want any more awkward silence between the two of them.

He already got plenty of that from Maria and her piercing glares. If she was Cala, he didn’t want to be a statue by saying the wrong thing. Bendy rolled over, curling in on himself screwing his eyes shut. Trying to convince himself to sleep. Bribe, if possible. The promise of a place not here, even if only in his mind.

It was inevitable. He’d have to eventually. Slowly he closed his eyes, trying for rest free of nightmares once again. To dream of anything but here.

Not like there was anything else to do but wait and sleep.

-

_Alice looked all around her, room spick and span. She couldn’t find Bendy anywhere! She needed to find him, they needed to escape…but he wasn’t around. Where was he? Was he alright? What if he got hurt? Panic began to bubble in the angel’s stomach as lights clicked on._

_She flinched as the level seven casino burst to colorful life. It looked beautiful as sounds and lights confused her senses. Not a sign of ink or disrepair in sight…nor her companion. Alice sighed, running a hand through her dark locks. Bendy wasn’t here, she needed to move on._

_The young woman started for the exit. only for footsteps to echo loudly behind her. They came to a soft stop, as she felt eyes staring at her. The angel tensed, waiting for something to happen as her hand hovered over the exit. She bit her lip nervously, slowly looking behind her._

_Her discomfort bubbled up, pressing herself against the door as a familiar figure stared at her from atop the stairs. His cracked visage resting atop his hands, a gentle smile on his face._

_“Diamond.” She whispered in fear, the latter responding only by playfully arching a brow. No malice or sneering, just watching her mindfully. The longer she stared, she noticed the lack of ink from the dish man as well. No discolored eyes or a subtly hidden mania. “Cups?” The smile grew slightly._

_“Hey Feathers.” Alice felt a lump in her throat, stumbling towards him. “I would ask how you’ve been, but it feels kinda moot.” He shrugged._

_“You…You tried to kill us!” She snapped, swallowing the lump. She had been ready to throw down if Spade hadn’t shown up. Cuphead (Diamond?) calmly walked down the stairs, casually walking toward her. “You did kill Felix!” She pressed, feeling a fire lit within now. He stopped about ten paces from her, looking…upset?_

_“That wasn’t me.” He said carefully. “You have ta know that, Al.”_

_“Yes it was!” She screamed. He didn’t look phased by her rage. “Where’s Bendy!? What did you do to him!?”_

_“Nothin’.” He replied, somewhat detached. “He’s around.”_

_“Then why are you here?” She narrowed her eyes at the despondent dish man._

_“I just came to say thank you.” Alice took a step back._

_“What?”_

_“Thank you and goodbye.” He elaborated, chuckling lightly. Alice was beyond confused. Diamond didn’t apologize or thank them honestly. No matter how blithe she tried to pretend their time with him had been. He didn’t look sad or sorry. Emotions a bundle of contrary feelings. Each one betraying the other, making reading him difficult. Now?_

_Now he just felt…sad. Sad but concerned._

_“Goodbye?” He nodded, pivoting on his heel walking away back in the casino. “I-I don’t understand!”_

_“You will soon enough. I don’t intend to climb out these puddles just yet…’M waitin’ on someone...” He waved farewell, ascending the steps. “Wake up, Feathers. Wake up and get the cuss outta here.”_

-

Alice jerked awake, the entire room dark. She steadied her breathing, wiping sweat off her skin. Bendy was curling up on the floor, fitfully kicking his covers every so often. Spade snoring just around the corner and the gears on Maria’s legs echoing across the room. Alice sat up, setting her hand against her forehead.

She let out a long sigh, plopping back into her makeshift bed. This place was getting to her. They needed to leave already.

They needed out.


	2. I Lost What Mattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some gain, some lose. As is the will of the game and the fall of the dice in a fool's paradise.

When she woke, it was quiet.

That alone was enough to tell her something was _terribly_ wrong.

The Ink Witch bolted upwards, rubbing at her chest. She really needed to give Diamond sewing lessons…maybe even a few tips in bedside manner. She pressed her now solid hand over her chest, feeling the new strong beat. New heart was working fine, thick ink fully stabilizing her form…just like he said.

She inhaled deeply, testing her form, just in case. Couldn’t be too careful. Once certain her breathing was well and form were sturdy enough, she swung her legs over the pool table. Feet kissing the cold barren floor. Then, the woman quickly fixed her inky locks, scanning the room with her solid golden orbs. No low humming, or sarcastic muttering drifting through the air. No pacing, planning, plotting, or scheming.

“ **Diamond?** ” She called out, shuffling out of her improv room and into Diamond’s personal abode. Last she saw him, he merrily gave her the cog. Giving her a quick lesson on the source, and his own. How to connect with it, channel it, and most importantly use it. No sooner was the crash course done, he flitted off to ‘tie up some loose ends’ before they’d move on. He seemed happier than she’d ever seen him in this inky hell-hole. Practically glowing.

The only reply to her question was the creaks of the old resort. Nothing more.

Something unsettled her. He shouldn’t be gone this long…they were supposed to be leaving…unless… Unless he _left her!_ She hissed, grabbing her wand, and pushing out the casino. If _he_ thought he could _abandon_ her behind after all her hard work, well, he was _sorely mistaken!_ She’d remind him why she was The Ink Witch. The playing field was level now! Now that she had a source too. Ooooh, he’d be _sorry! Sorry_ for tricking her! _Sorry_ for teaching her how to kill him!

The Ink Witch was on a war path to the upper levels, popping any inky being in her way with a flick of her wand. She stomped up the stairs, no longer caring if the wretched Abyss heard her. It could rot right along everything else here! She slammed the doors to her library open, her followers flinching at her rage. They had never seen her angry before…well, not at _them_.

“ **Where. Is.** **_HE!?_** _”_ She screamed, as her followers scrambled to follow her orders. Each inky disciple scrambling for something to please her, or at the very least calm her down. One managed to grab a map and point to where Fantasy Land was. “ **There?** ” She murmured, anger billowing out like a dying flame. If he was that far down, then there was no _way_ he abandoned her. Likely still busy with his ‘loose ends’. A smile slithered across the magical woman’s face. She could _easily_ help with that.

“ **Thank you for your help.** ” She hummed, taking the blemished map from her follower. “ **I’ll return soon, so wait for my call.** ” She promised, their misshapen forms nodding in agreement. Just as fast as she went up, she practically dove down.

The Ink Witch planned on using Diamond’s lift, but the starfallen machine was broken. Not wanting to take the stairs, she grabbed a hanging cord and carefully slid down. It wasn’t as if she could get burned from the ropes… The lift was broken to pieces at the bottom, red and black stains on the floor. This caught her observant orbs…red. Ink creatures did not bleed _red._ Toons, however, did though. Diamond’s handy work? More than likely.

She easily made her way to Fantasy Land’s entrance, doors to the indoor amusement park already torn asunder. The inky woman carefully inspected the broken doors, stained with a pitch black darkness. The Abyssal Ink passing through… She swallowed thickly, gingerly stepping inside careful to not touch its ink. Dark animatronic laughter echoed across the park, leading her to the haunted house ride.

The denizens of Fantasy Land never switched on the house. Too loud, attracted the Abyss. She brushed a hand against the wall, spying a diamond painted with ink on the wall. Hmm…he _had_ mentioned having some territory in Fantasy Land. She had told him he was full of it. He had laughed at her, claiming he’d show her some time. Maybe before they left.

He hadn’t, not yet at least.

Witch stepped in, skipping along the rides tracks. It had cheesy scares. Slow moving cardboard cut-outs, vague threats (not Diamonds, he meant every last one of those) scrawled across the narrow tunnel, and fake webbing nailed to the ceiling. She made her way to a set of wooden doors, pushing them open to the ‘haunted manor’. Tacky décor from the peeling wallpaper to the obviously fake portraits. Four ‘frightening’ pictures hanging from above.

No wonder none of the Fantasy dwellers wanted this ride, it was awful. Why did Diamond even take it? It wasn’t like it _gave_ him anything. She hadn’t seen any salvageable supplies, or anything really worthwhile so far… Maybe the good salvage was deeper inside? Diamond didn’t seem the type to keep useless territory.

She perked up, noticing some searchers fretfully leaning over something. Normally the lost inky abominations had no problem tearing into whatever lay about. She curiously skipped off the tracks, lightly trotting over. Then she saw the discolored ink, red mixed in pooled around them. The Witch quickly flicked her wand, three of four searchers rupturing into puddles, the fourth quickly backing up, cowering from her might. She froze seeing who was lying in the puddle, unmoving. Eyes hooded and unfocused. She dropped her wand, running over.

“ **Diamond!** ” She shrieked, dropping to her knees. The dark puddles hadn’t taken him yet… Of course! He could still be saved. _Obviously!_ She felt for a pulse, unable to even find a ghost of one. Porcelain cold to the touch. She could feel her ink starting to run. Red… _RED!_ His ink had blood!

He… Diamond wasn’t a true ink creature, like her. He was just _stained_.

She felt her ink running faster, clenching her face as the room filled with muffled sobs. They weren’t leaving! They weren’t going to the surface like he promised. He was dead. All that work and planning for nothing. Teaching her how to control a source to sustain her power. To live, not just survive. He _was_ dead!

Patching up her injuries, acting like he didn’t care when he did. Sparing his ‘precious’ supplies to keep her stable than on himself when he really needed them. ‘ _You’re a sister to me…’_ She screamed, no longer caring to be quiet. Pulling her hair as she screamed herself hoarse. Ink rushing and pooling at her knees. HE WAS _DEAD!_

A fractured golden orb focused on the cowering searcher. The creature tried to hide as she stormed over, ripping it free from the ground. Its gurgling panic bubbling in the air, echoing across the room. She held her free hand open, wand flying into it. She pointed the slender stick at the creature, trembling in fear.

“ **Tell me who did this.** ” She demanded, her voice fragile as cracked glass. “ ** _WHO_ TOOK HIM FROM ME!?**” She screamed breaking to pieces, the searcher bursting from her volume. Her golden orbs widening as the fresh ink dripped down her arm, splattering to the floor. A deathly calm washing over her.

There had to be a clue…someone who knew…saw something… _anything!_ Slowly her eyes trailed up to the opposite set of wooden doors, cut open… _cut._ She slowly balled her hand into a fist, glowering at the broken wood.

Well now, she knew who down here kept a weapon _that_ sharp.

And here she thought the Heartless were harmless. Diamond had even agreed with her since they stayed out of his territory. Just poor souls trying to survive without doing the dirty work needed. He hadn’t paid them too much mind at all since they preferred the depths. Clearly a mistake on both their parts.

A _mistake_ she wouldn’t _repeat._ One she would quickly _rectify_.

Wand in hand, The Ink Witch made her way through the broken doors, marching down the tracks. She only gave pause to turn back to him…Stars, what were they even? Allies? Friends? He had once mentioned siblings…he had saved her…kept her from destabilizing. Gave her a purpose. Not even the Abyss had done that for her. Inhaling, she pivoted on her heel marching back.

She had an idea. The inky woman quickly put her wand away and grabbed onto his shoulders, dragging the cup man across the room. She stopped once he was closer to the rides tracks. The Witch quickly looked around spying an overturned couch a few feet away.

Walking over to the furniture, she held tight and dragged the couch back to the middle of the room. She spied a carpet rolled up in the corner, quickly snatching it and laying it out in the middle of the room. Then she dragged the couch over the carpet, similar to how he kept it in the casino.

The Inky Woman turned back to her former all- to her brother and managed to lift the limp toon on the couch. Straightening his legs, gently laying his hand on his chest to cover the injury. Closing his eyes and propping him up with a stray cushion. At least now he looked like he was resting, and the ink would never fully take him. Maybe she could fix him when she had time…

And with that, she left behind Fantasy Land. Heading even deeper in the resort, to the bowels with a single goal on her mind. A new purpose, one given all to herself.

She had _revenge_ to get.


End file.
